Untold
by TheShellSarfati
Summary: A Monchele fic. Cory is in love with Lea, while Lea is only love him as a best friend cause she has a boyfriend.
1. Chapter 1

_I never had many good friends before. I never had friends who accept me for who I am. I never been this happy before. I never felt so loved before. Before I joined this amazing TV show. Before I met them. And of course, met this amazing lovely little tiny girl..._

"Hiiii! Hey everybody, say hi to Cory and his flipcam!" she waved at Cory then shouted. Everyone laughed.

"Hey Cory! Don't shoot me, okay? I look mess," Dianna shouted.

"Shoot her, Cory! Shoot her! Hahahaha," Lea laughed so hard.

"Oh, Lea, stop being so funny," Cory stopped filming then looked at Lea.

"Cory, stop being so...," she paused, looked at his eyes, touched his chin then continued, "cute."

He shocked. He knew that she's not serious, but he did take it seriously.

"Don't ever tease me," Cory joked.

"What? Hahaha, oh Cory.. I love you," Lea hugged him then kissed his cheek.

"Love you too, tiny girl," he replied. "Oh hey, are you hungry?"

"Yes! Please take me out for lunch."

"Okay, come on!" he jumped than raised her hand.

They went out to a restaurant to looked for a lunch. They ate a lot cause they're too hungry.

"I wanna have kids," Cory said randomly after saw a little boy came in to the restaurant.

"What? Hahaha why are you so random," she replied. "Who wants to be your wife, huh? Haha."

"You," he replied. He looked so serious about this one.

Lea stopped laughing. She couldn't say anything. Then he grabbed her hands.

"Don't you know that I love you more than just a best friend?"

"Um, Cory, don't you know that I have a boyfriend? I've told you about that, haven't I?"

"Hahaha, Lea! I'm kidding!" he laughed.

"Oh my God! Hahaha what the fuck!"

_Oh, no. You don't know that, Lea. I love you. More than just a best friend. I love you so much. Can I be your boyfriend? Lea? Can I?_


	2. Chapter 2

"Break!" Ian shouted.

"Oh I need to drink," Lea said to herself.

"Lea!" someone shouted then ran towards her.

She took a look then shouted, "Theo!" She ran towards him, hugged him and kissed him.

"Hi, Theo! Come here, we have some delicious food here," Dianna shouted.

"Oh, no," Cory said to himself with a low voice, but unfortunately Dianna heard it.

"Sorry?" she asked.

"Oh," he shocked, "nothing."

Lea and Theo joined them for lunch. They laughed together, stared at each other then laughed at nothing. Cory kept his eyes on them, he didn't touch his lunch at all. He's crying inside. And also, he started to... oh, God... hate Theo.

"Cory," Dianna touched his shoulder. He shocked a little bit, then looked at her. "Are you okay?"

"Um, yeah, I'm okay. I'm just... not in the mood to eat anything." He looked at Lea and Theo again. Then he saw Theo kissed her cheek.

"Hey, hey! Can you guys stop doing that? This is not your house!" Cory shouted. Everyone looked at him, so did Theo and Lea.

"Cory...," Lea said with a low voice.

They stared at each other. Then slowly, Cory bowed his head.

"Okay everyone! Start to work! Come on, come on!" Ian shouted.

They all stood up, except Lea, Cory, and Theo.

"Hey, I'm sorry if I did something wrong. Sorry if you didn't like what I did with Theo. Sorry if I was being such a naughty girl in a public place. But, I didn't mean to, okay?"

_No! I wasn't mad because of that, I was mad because the one who kissed you, who hugged you, who laughed with you, who is your boyfriend, is not me.._

"No, you don't need to feel sorry. I was... um, in such a bad mood," Cory lied.

"Really? Aaaw, Cory," she hugged him tight. "Now you feel better?"

"Um, yes," he replied.

"Aaw, that's my Cory," she said then laughed. "Come on, get back to work!"

They both stood up. Lea was already left, while Cory was still there with Theo.

"Hey, I'm sorry," Theo said.

"Don't you ever do that again in front of me," Cory said with a low voice.

"Sorry?"

"Um, nothing. Just... don't ever hurt Lea. Take care of her."

"Oh, I absolutely will. She's my girlfriend. I love her so much."

"So do I," he whispered, then left Theo alone.

_Lea... someday, I will tell you that I love you so much. Someday you will know that I've been crying inside..._


	3. Chapter 3

It's Sunday morning. The Glee kids didn't have job today. It's their free day.

"Hey, Princess Lea," Dianna said smoothly. "Wake up, Princess."

Lea opened her eyes and saw Dianna was sitting beside her.

"What time is it?" she asked, then took a sit.

"Cory texted you. He asked you, and also me, to go out to the cinema," she didn't answered Lea's question.

"You stalked my inbox? Who are you to opened my inbox without asking my permission first?" she hit Dianna with her pillow.

"Hahahaha, oh my God, stop it Lea! I'm sorry! Hahaha," she laughed so hard, then Lea started to laugh.

"Hahahaha, okay. Let me take a shower and then..."

Her phone rang. Cory called. She reached her phone immediately then answered it.

"Morning, Finn. Haha."

"Haha, morning my Rachel. Have you read my message?"

"Oh, Dianna read it," she looked at Dianna, then laughed.

"Haha, okay. Ready?"

"Um, I just woke up actually. So, I'm not yet ready," she giggled. "Um, hey, are you still mad at me about what happened yesterday?"

"Oh, about you and Theo? Of course not," he replied. "I told you, I was in a bad mood."

"Okay, Cory," she giggled. "Now I wanna take a shower, okay?"

"Um, actually, I'm now standing in front of your apartment."

"What?" she shouted, then said to Dianna, "this guy is crazy!"

"Cory, just come in here and wait for me okay? Dianna will serve you a drink. Okay? Bye."

Cory came in while Lea was taking a shower. He's with Dianna, drinking orange juices in the dinning room.

"Cory, mind if I ask you something? About Lea?" Dianna asked with a low voice.

Cory's heart was suddenly beating so fast. He sighed then said, "okay. Go on."

"Yesterday, you seemed that you didn't like what Lea and Theo did. Is it true that it's just because you were in a bad mood?"

"How do you know that I said I was in a bad mood?"

"Lea told me. Um, we were having a girl time last night."

"Oh... okay. So?"

"So, yeah, is that true?" she asked again, then said, "cause I know that's not the problem. I saw something in the way you looked at them yesterday. It's okay Cory. We're friends, aren't we?"

_Is it okay if I tell Dianna first about my feeling? Maybe she can help me..._

"Don't tell anybody. Just, for now, I want you to keep it as a secret. Can I trust you?" he looked not really sure about this. Dianna nodded her head.

He took a deep breath. He closed his eyes for a while, then opened them slowly. He took a deep breath again. Then opened his mouth slowly, "I'm in love with her."

Dianna opened her mouth, wanted to say something but then she closed her mouth again.

"You... are... in love... with her?" Dianna wanted to make sure.

"Hey...," Lea suddenly appeared in the dinning room. "Who's in love?"

Cory and Dianna looked at each other, then looked at Lea.

"Guys... why do you look at me that way?"


	4. Chapter 4

"Um, oh, I was telling her about my girlfriend in high school, haha," Cory lied.

"Really? Tell me, tell me!" she ran towards him then sat next to him.

"You really want to hear about her?" he smiled, moved his head towards her to get closer to her.

"Yes I want! You never told me!"

"Um, no. I don't want you to know cause you'll be jealous if I do," he touched Lea's nose.

"Whaaatt? Hahahaa you sucks!" she hit his hand. "I'm not gonna be jealous with any of your ex girlfriend! Hahaha."

"Haha, I know you're kidding! Haha, okay Lea, let's go to the cinema!" he stood up, followed by Dianna, then Lea ran and hugged him from behind.

"What movie are we gonna watch?" she asked with her adorable voice.

"Hmmm, I don't even know," he paused, then laughed.

They had so much fun at the cinema. Cory and Lea were holding hands all the time. Dianna looked at Cory, then mouthed, "tell her!" Then Cory would mouthed like, "what? No! Not yet ready!" And then Lea would looked at Cory, then at Dianna, and they both would just like, "nothing, Lea," then smiled.

After had fun at the cinema, they decided to have lunch at a restaurant nearby. Lea sat next to Dianna, and Cory sat across Lea.

"Okay, what would you guys order?" Lea asked while looking at the menu.

"Oh God! I left my wallet in the car!" Dianna shouted, then stood up. "Cory, come with me! I forgot where you parked your car at," she grabbed his hand.

"Don't make me wait too long, guys!" Lea shouted.

They were not yet at the parking lot, but then Dianna stopped walking, "stop! Look, I wanna talk to you."

"What?"

"I didn't leave my wallet in your car," she sighed.

Cory sighed, "then what?"

"After I listened to your confession, I thought that the reason you asked her out today was to tell her about your feeling," Dianna said.

"Hey! I told you I'm not yet ready! She's with Theo now."

"That's it! Theo won! Because you didn't want to tell her as soon as possible! What if he proposed her? What if they got married? Then you're just crying in your bedroom?" she raised her voice.

_Oh God... I hate to say that you're absolutely right. _

Cory closed his eyes, then covered his face with his hands. Dianna sighed, then grabbed his hands.

"Look, when we get back in there, I want you to tell her about your feelings. That you're in love with her, and you wanna be with her. Promise me?"

Cory bowed his head. His heart was beating so fast. He couldn't handle this, but yeah, Dianna's right. Then he nodded his head slowly.

"Great. Now that's my Cory," she rubbed his back then walked back to the restaurant.

"Got your wallet back?" Lea asked when they got back.

"Stupid me. It actually has been inside my bag haha," she lied, then looked at Cory as a sign for him to make a confession.

When Cory was about to opened his mouth, Lea was already did and she said, "okay guys, I think it's the right time for me to tell you this."

She looked at Dianna, then looked at Cory. She took a deep breath, then gave them a big smile. "Guess what? Theo will marry me soon!" she said happily.

Both Cory and Dianna left their eyes and mouth wide opened. Cory's heart was beating so fast, then faster, faster and faster, then suddenly he felt like it wasn't even beating. He's already crying inside, but still trying to look happy outside.

_Lea, don't you know that I was about to tell you that I'm in love with you? That I wanna be with you? Give me one more chance, Lea, please..._


	5. Chapter 5

"Aren't you guys supposed to be happy for me?" Lea asked after a few minutes in silence.

"Oh God! Hahaha of course we're happy for you! Aren't we, Di?" Cory looked at Dianna, then said, "we were just shocked of happiness that our best friend is gonna have a family!"

"Aaaw, thank you, Cory! Love you!" she blew him a kiss. Cory smiled.

"Congratulations, Lea! My Princess Lea is about to be a Queen! Haha," she gave Lea a hug.

"He already proposed you?" Cory asked, hoping the answer would be 'not yet' so that he still has a chance to tell and get Lea.

"Not yet, but yeah, we do plan to get married soon," she answered then smiled.

_Thank God! Please give me a chance, please..._

"I wanna have a Glee wedding!" Lea said when they got already in car. She sat in the front seat beside Cory, while Dianna was sitting in the back seat.

"Haha, a Glee wedding? Sounds awesome!" Cory added.

"Yeah, like we had in the Furt episode. You guys will sing Marry You for us, and I want Dianna to be my bridesmaid. Yes or yes, Di?" she looked at Dianna.

"Hahaha, what if I gave you a big no?"

"Oh, you suck! Hahaha I know you won't do that."

Then suddenly a Bruno Mars' Marry You intro came up on the radio.

"Oh my God! This! I want you guys to sing this song at my wedding!"

"It's a beautiful night... we're looking for something dumb to do...," he began to sing, then looked at Lea, "hey baby, I think I wanna marry you.."

_I really do, Lea..._

"What the fuck! Hahaha don't look at me, look at the road! You're driving a car, Cory. Hahaha," she hit Cory's back.

"Haha, I sing it for you, Lea."

"It's not yet my wedding," she replied, then followed the song on the radio, "i know this little chapel on the boulevard..."

"Hey!" Dianna hit Lea's shoulder, "that should be my part!" Then they all laughed, but Cory was still hurt inside.

Cory stopped his car in front of Lea and Dianna's apartment.

"Okay, here we are," Cory said, then turned his body right, looked at Lea, "I'm happy for you, Lea. I wish you nothing but the best."

"Aaaww, that's very sweet of you," she lowed down her voice, then continued, "I hope you'll get married soon, too. So we both are happy, we both have a family."

_I can't marry anyone, cause my girl is already taken..._

Dianna saw something hurt in the way Cory looked at Lea. She felt so sorry about him. "Okay Cory, I guess Lea and I have to take a rest."

"Oh, yeah, sure," he opened the doors, then Dianna went out the car immediately. When Lea was about to went, Cory grabbed her hand, "Wait!"

"Yes, Cory?"

He moved his hands slowly towards her face, then put his hands on her cheek. Then he moved his head slowly towards her, kissed her forehead.

Then, Diane Birch's Rewind came up on the radio.

"_There are many things that I would like to say to you, but I don't have the words in my head, days are passing by and all the leaves are changing too, but time won't change the things unsaid.."_

"I'll take care of your wedding party, Lea. I'll be there always by your side when you need my help. I'll help you with anything. I'll do anything to make your wedding day the most special day of your life," he looked deeply at her eyes, "remember, we're best friends, right?"

Lea nodded, smiled, then said, "thank you so much, Cory!" She hugged him tight.

Diane Birch's Rewind was still running on the radio.

"_Oh I wish that I could take it back, I'd go back to the start and tell you all the things I feel, cause everything is different now, I'd really like to tell you how, how I wanted you here by my side, I know what I said but I lied, it looked like a laugh but I cried, now I wish I could push rewind.."_

"You are my best, best friend ever. You and Jon," Lea said.

While Lea was still hugging him tight, suddenly, tears ran down his cheeks.


	6. Chapter 6

Lea was about to go to bed when her phone rang. Cory texted.

"_Thank you for today. I love you. You're my best friend, Lea. Don't you ever forget that."_

Lea smiled. She texted back.

"_Aaaw you're welcome Cory! Love you too, mwaah."_

Cory was smiling to himself after read her reply. He was smiling, but then tears ran down his cheeks again. He imagined if he said to her about his feelings before Theo did, he might be with her now. He might be the one who would be standing beside her at her wedding.

"Aaaahhh fuck!" he covered his face with his pillow. It's 11 pm. And he couldn't sleep. "Leaaa I fucking am in love with you! Don't you understand that?" he screamed depressingly.

On the other side, Lea slept smiling, thinking about getting married with Theo.

Dianna opened her beautiful eyes. She looked at the clock.

"Oh gosh I almost late! I really need to hurry!" she shocked, said to herself, then got up from bed.

She was about to opened the bathroom door when she heard Lea singing from the kitchen.

"Sunday morning rain is falling...," Lea sang while she was serving her breakfast, and also Dianna's.

"Hey pretty girl!" Dianna shouted, "why didn't you wake me up, huh?"

Lea stopped serving the breakfast then looked at her best friend, "oh hey! Haha I'm so sorry my dear, I was about to wake you up when I saw you cried in your sleep, and smiled. Well, I guess it was such a beautiful dream, haha."

_Oh yeah, I dreamed about you and Cory getting married, Lea..._

Dianna shooked her head and smiled, "oh well I won't tell you, honey." She walked to the bathroom then shouted, "oh and it's Monday not Sunday, my dear. Hahaha."

"Hey! I still can sing Christmas songs on June, can't I?" she shouted, then laughed.

"Di, can you please turn on the radio? We need some dance songs so that we wouldn't be sleepy, haha," she asked when she was already driving her car.

Dianna turned on the radio. "Here you go, baby."

Lea giggled, "aaw you're the best, darling."

"_...another horse died in New York City last night. It was such a horror night. The horse carriage got hit by a car. Yesterday morning, a horse also died because it couldn't stand the weather. Will the government realize that the horse carriages should've been stopped? And will they stop it soon?..."_

Lea's eyes got teary. She sobbed. Dianna slowly looked at her. She knew that her best friend's love for animal was so big and deep. And she knew that her best friend had been trying to stop the horse carriages in her hometown. The news they just heard was too bad to be heard for her in this early morning.

"Why couldn't I stop it? Why couldn't we all stop it?" she tried to speak in a very low voice when they got already in Paramount. They were still in car.

Dianna rubbed her back, "sshhh don't say that, honey. I know you've been trying so so so hard to stop it but it's not your fault, and this is not the end yet. You still have many chances to stop it."

"How can you say it's not the end yet when you just heard it yourself that some of them are already dead? And they died because of us, human."

Dianna shooked her head and smiled, "not us, but them." She saw Lea was trying to smile. "Got it? _You_ still have a chance to beat _them_ and stop the horse carriages. Now forget it for a while cause we're late, honey. Haha, come on."

Lea smiled then they got off the car, ran into the studio.

Cory looked deep into her eyes, then said in a low voice, "hey, are you alright?"

She lifted up her head, looked at the man sitting accross to her. He almost finished his lunch while she hadn't touched her lunch yet. "Um, yeah, it's just..."

He grabbed her hands, "I'm ready to listen to any kind of your stories." He smiled.

She smiled then shooked her head, "oh come on you can't be this kind to me."

He's flattered. He smiled widely then nodded, "well I really can be."

She grinned, she felt honored. Then she took a deep breath, and started to tell him the tragic story of the horses in New York City.

He heaved a sigh after she had finished her story, "well, you really should go there."

She left her eyes widely opened, "p-p-pardon?"

He smirked, "we have two weeks left till holiday. You better go there, gather all the people who want to stop it too, make a move, make a demonstration or something like that. I don't know it will work or not, but you have to try it first, right?"

She was speechless. She couldn't say anything. That was such a great idea.

"Besides," he added, "I'm going there with you. I'm going to help you."

Her eyes got teary. She couldn't hide her happiness. She screamed, cried, then hugged him tight, "thank you so much, Cory. You really are my best friend!"

_This is how much I love you, Lea..._


	7. Chapter 7

"You're going... _with her_?" Dianna repeated her question.

Cory nodded then heaved a sigh. "She really needs some help. I just can't see her going through it all alone. And this job really needs more hands. So, here I am."

She heaved a sigh, "I know, I know. But, don't you think _he_ would come too? Um, I don't mean to hurt you, but, you know, when you're with someone you love, then their boyfriend comes too, you can't, right? Remember that moment when we're having lunch with Theo?"

_Yes I do remember that, Di. But, I just want to help her. I want to help the woman I love..._

She looked at him deeply. Yes, she did know that he just wanted to help her cause he just loved her so damn much. But she was just a bit afraid of what would happen if Theo came too.

She grabbed his hands, "as your best friend, and as her best friend also, I'm totally going with you two. You got me in your back, Cory." She smiled at him.

He slowly lifted up his head, then gave her his best smile. "Thanks so much, Di."

_God, please help my best friend, Cory, to get through it all..._

"Oh, baby, look, I have two and a half months holiday. We can still go to Hawaii after I finish this one. It won't be any longer than a month. Besides, you know I can't just standing here without doing nothing for the horses, right?" she talked to him on the phone.

He heaved a sigh, "but, Lea, didn't we agree to fly to Hawaii right after you finish your Glee work? I said, your Glee work, not your horse one."

"Theo... please, I thought you would let me," she almost cried.

"I thought we really would go there! Don't you forget that we would also meet my family there? And yours also?"

She tried not to cry. She took a deep breath. "Please, none of us would know that the horse carriages thingies would end up like this. I beg you, Theo."

Theo heaved a sigh, "okay. I'm letting you go..."

She screamed before he had finished his sentence, "and you're going with me to New York, right? You can be a horse hero too, haha."

"No, honey. I'm sorry I can't. I have many things to do here. But I promise I'll come visit you when I already finished my job here."

She looked a bit dissapointed. "Oh, well, um, okay. Good luck with your works, baby. And thank you so much! Love you!"

"Love you too, horse hero!" he ended the conversation. He laid down his body in his bed. He looked at the ceilling then heaved a sigh. "A horse hero, huh?" Then he threw his phone angrily.


	8. Chapter 8

"Oh my God... I can't believe what I'm seeing," she whispered, covered her mouth with her cute hands.

They just got in New York City. They were in Central Park right now, looking at those poor horses.

Cory rubbed her back, "now it's your moment."

She heaved a sigh then realized that she almost cried. "Okay, I've already called my friends who fight against the horse carriages too. They're on the way here. So, we just wait for them here."

About 30 minutes later, seven women, who turned out to be Lea's friends, came. Then they discussed something serious for about 15 minutes. Dianna and Cory were just listening to them but they didn't clearly understand what they were talking about.

"Okay, so we have a week to gather people together who fight against this as many as we can through the internet, brochures and posters. Then next Monday, we all will make a gathering or meeting or something like that here in Central Park. And the next day, we all will make a huge demonstration to tell the government that we want the horse carriages to stop," Lea made a conclusion to end the discussion. Her friends nodded.

"I really hope we can make it," Jenna, one of her friends, added.

"I believe you guys can make it. You've got a great leader here," Cory added than smiled at Lea.

Lea's face turned red. She was so flattered. She giggled then said to her friends, "he's so good at flirting."

Everybody laughed.

"Well, Cory, that was a very sweet of you to say that," she said to him when they got in to the hotel. She giggled.

He giggled then added, "and it's a very sweet of you to drive me and Di to our hotel."

She smiled then looked at his eyes, "thank you so much, Cory."

He laughed, "for what? I have done nothing."

"Oh, so coming here with me and willing to be part of this are called nothing?" she laughed then looked at her watch. "Oh, I bet my parents are waiting for me to have our dinner."

"Oh, okay. So, I'll send the poster and brochure design tomorrow morning, okay? I'll work with that with Di tonight."

She nodded then smiled, "thanks so much for 'nothing', Cory, hahaha. Good night."

He giggled. "Good night, Lea." Then he watched her walking down the hotel corridor. He said in a very low voice, "I wish I could've kissed you good night."

Five days later...

Lea knocked the door anxiously. She bit her bottom lip while waiting for Dianna to open the door.

"Lea..."

Lea immediately hugged her best friend then cried.

She rubbed Lea's back, "ssshhh, don't be crying. Come in, we will talk about it, okay?" She then brought Lea in to her hotel room.

Cory was already there, sitting on Dianna's bed. He immediately stood up when he saw Lea walked in.

"Cory...," she looked at him hopelessly. "It's over."

He looked a bit shocked. "I'm sorry? No. Of course you can't just give up!"

"But, you saw it yourself. Our posters have been ripped, our brochures have been thrown away to the trash bin, and there are only 60 people signed in to our website, and it's already Saturday. We can't make a demonstration on Tuesday with 60 people," she talked too fast that she had to stopped for a while and took a deep breath.

"Well, we can still go on, right?" Dianna added.

Cory nodded, "yeah. We can still go on with those 60 horse heroes."

She heaved a sigh, "guys, we can't bring only 60 people to the government. They can't put their trust in only 60 people. We need many more to make them believe that no one likes the horse carriages."

Dianna and Cory stared at each other.

Dianna mouthed at him, "what should we do? We can't let her stop."

He mouthed back, "brainstorming, Di. Brainstorming! Please think of an idea."

_God please help us find a brand new idea, please... I won't let my girl give up on this..._

After about five minutes in silence, he suddenly shouted, "Hey guys!"

Lea and Dianna quickly looked at him.

He smiled widely, "I got an idea."


	9. Chapter 9

"Many horses died cause they are forced to work and carry those carriages. Don't say you're a New Yorker if you're just standing there and doing nothing for the poor horses! **Be a horse hero now!** Sign in to ** .org** immediately and **join our big project to stop the horse carriages!**"

People stopped walking and started to read the board. Below those sentences, there were some pictures of the dead horses. And, next to that board, there were two women and two men sitting on a park bench. One of the men were playing Don't Stop Believing on his guitar. They were all singing.

While those four people singing, there were seven women, giving brochures to the people who were watching them and explaining to the people about their project.

There were so so so many people coming to their little concert. And, surprisingly, they enthusiastically asked for further information about the stop-horse-carriages thingy to those seven women.

"That was a big success!" Lea screamed when they already finished the concert.

"Yes! And, you know what? Those people were so enthusiastic about this project! I was so happy! And still I am," Melanie, one of Lea's friends, said enthusiastically.

"I hope they all will sign in and be part of this project," Lea added.

"Are you sure about that big flash mob you told us?" Jenna asked.

Lea smiled widely, "yes I am! Cory told me this idea, and I thought it was so brilliant! Cory, Dianna, Chord, and I are gonna create the coreography. I'm sure it's gonna work. All the people who signed in are gonna join in!"

Cory put his hand around her shoulder and added, "we have to believe in everything and anything we do. Those horses have been waiting for us to help them."

They all smiled. Lea looked at him and mouthed, "thank you so much."

She then walked towards Chord and said, "thanks for coming and helping us, Chord."

He giggled, "anytime. I was already in New York when Dianna called, so I thought it's okay if I left my family just for a few days to help you all." He looked at Dianna.

Dianna smiled and mouthed at him, "thank you."

They were about to leave when they heard someone screaming Lea's name.

She turned her head to the left then screamed, "oh my God Theo!"

They ran towards each other and hugged each other tightly.

"Told you I'd come," he said happily then kissed her lips passionately. "I'll stay tonight at your house with you and your family. Doesn't it sound great?"

"Oh my God! Hahaha, of course it does!" she hugged him again.

"And, I think we can fly to Hawaii together with your parents tomorrow morning?"

She released her hug, "Theo, I thought you really understood."

He heaved a sigh, "I thought you would make a demonstration today, and that horse carriages thingy would end so we could fly to Hawaii."

"I know, but things just didn't go the way we planned." Then she told him everything.

"Oh, Lea...," he said after she had finished her story. Then he raised his voice, "I never thought you would choose those horses over me!"

She shocked. She left her mouth opened wide for a while. "Theo... You do know me... You do know about my love to animal..."

He yelled, "yes I do! But I never thought it would end up like this! It's so stupid to have a girlfriend who prefers to spend the holiday with the horses that can't even talk than go to Hawaii with her boyfriend!" Then he walked away angrily.

She shouted, "Theo! Please, come back! Please! You told me you'd stay at my house, didn't you?"

"There are many hotels here!" he yelled then left her crying.

"He's a jerk!" Cory shouted. They were in his hotel room.

Lea sobbed, "no. I am. This is all my fault. I've been too busy with..."

He interrupted her, "this is not your fault! He should've understood."

Chord added, "yeah. Don't blame yourself, Lea."

When she was about to say something, they heard someone knocking the door.

Dianna stood up, "let me see." Then she walked to the door and opened it carefully.

"Is Lea here?"

She shocked, "oh my God..." She wanted to close the door, but that guy already grabbed her hands.

"Please, I need to talk to her."

Lea walked out of the room slowly. She saw that guy was waiting outside.

"Hey," he said smoothly.

Cory stood up, he walked to the door slowly.

Dianna grabbed his hand quickly then whispered, "Cory, please..."

He whispered back, "it's okay. I will just stand behind the door." He walked away to the door.

Chord mouthed at her, "what is he going to do?"

She mouthed back, "he's a spy."

After about a minute in silence, she finally opened her mouth, "what are you doing here?"

"I just want to say that I'm really sorry about what happened today. I didn't mean to hurt you," he looked deeply into her eyes.

She turned her head away. "You stalked me to the hotel?"

"Oh, no. Your mom told me," he replied. Then he grabbed her hands, "I'm really sorry, Lea."

She slowly looked at him, "it's me who needs to apologize."

Cory were listening to their conversation through the door.

_Oh, Lea, please... Don't you understand that he's a jerk?_

He smiled at her, "oh God I love you so much!" He hugged her tight.

Chord felt so bored, so he turned on the radio.

Cory felt like his heart wasn't beating anymore.

She smiled then sobbed, "I love you too. So much."

Then Queen's Love of My Life came on the radio.

"I can't wait to have a family with you," he said then kissed her forehead.

"_Love of my life, don't leave me. You've taken my love and now desert me. Love of my life, can't you see..."_

Cory slowly walked inside the room, where Dianna had been waiting to hug him and Chord had been questioning about what Cory did.

She smiled then kissed his lips slowly, "neither can I."

"_When I grow older, I will be there at your side to remind you, how I still love you... I still love you..."_

Cory laid his body down in the bed then covered his face with his hands.


	10. Chapter 10

They left their mouths and eyes wide opened. They kept on looking at the laptop screen, and blinked their eyes three times.

"I-i-it's this real?" Dianna stuttered, still can't believe of what she's seeing.

"W-w-well, this is really happening. 1342 people signed in just one week? Wow," Chord added.

"Guys," Lea said slowly, then shouted, "WE DID IT!"

They all screamed and hugged each other.

"You guys are crazy! Thanks so much for all your help," she gave them her best smile then looked at Cory, "and thank you so much for your brilliant idea."

"Aaw, you're welcome," Cory added.

"So, you want _all_ of them to join the flash mob?" Dianna asked.

"No, just the first 600 people who signed. Then they all are going to sign on a huge banner that is going to be shown to the government, to show them that we all really want it to stop. And the rest of them who are not join in the flash mob are going to sign on it too," she explained.

"Wow. Sounds so great," Chord giggled, then added, "anyway, my uncle has a ballet school near the Central Park. It has many rooms to practice your dance, and they're big. So, guess we can practice there for the flash mob?"

They were all screamed then hugged him tight.

"Thank you so much!"

They had sent emails to the first 600 people explaining them about the flash mob and the practice thingy. They were divided into three big groups; the first group to practice in the morning, the second one practicing in the afternoon, and the last one in the evening. Each big groups divided into two small groups; the first small group to practice with Cory and Lea, and the rest with Dianna and Chord.

They practiced four days a week. They all had fun. And those 600 horse heroes were so happy to be practicing the coreography with such great actors and singers. Meanwhile, the amount of the people who signed in to the website were increasing so fast. Oh, and also, the love between Cory and Lea, and Chord and Dianna, seemed to be growing.

"Okay, guys, this is our last day practicing," she announced.

They were all started to make a noise telling her that they still wanted to be with her.

"Aaaw, there's always a good bye in every moment in our life," she replied.

Cory looked at her. He shocked a bit by hearing her saying that. He didn't know why but it looked like someone had just punched his heart.

"But we still can meet up someday, okay?" she added. They were all screamed. "Ssshh, guys, listen! Now I want you all to put your signatures here," she brought a huge banner.

"Hey," he whispered to her while the people were busy signing on the banner. "I just checked our website, and there are already 6859 people signed. Are you really gonna ask them all to sign on the banner?"

She was thinking for a while, then replied, "no. I'm just gonna ask 1000 of them, 600 are from the flashmob, and I'll take the next 400. Those 6859 people have signed the petition in the website, right? So I'll just print it out."

It's two days left till the flashmob.

"Cheers!" they all shouted, then raised their glasses. They were at the hotel's café.

"Guys, I just want to say thank you so so so much to all and each one of you! You guys rock! Hahaha," Lea said.

"Aaaww, don't say that, Lea. We want to thank you too cause you've taught us so many things. Am I right, guys?" Dianna added, then Cory and Chord nodded and smiled.

The café singer started to sing a song.

"By the way, where's Theo? Did you tell us that he planned to come here too?" Chord asked.

"Oh, yeah. He's on the way. Maybe about..., um, 10 or 15 minutes later."

"_Take my hand... I'll teach you to dance..."_

Lea and Dianna screamed, "oh my God! All About Us by He Is We! I love this song!"

Chord suddenly stood up from his seat and reached out his hand, "Dianna Elise Agron, shall we dance?"

She blushed. She giggled then took his hand without saying anything. They both walked to the dance floor, left Lea and Cory staring at each other.

He smiled at her, "shall we?" He reached out his hand.

She blushed then laughed, "oh my God, Cory." Then she took his hand, and they both were ready to dance.

"_The room's hush, hush, and now's our moment. Take it in, feel it all and hold it. Eyes on you, eyes on me, we're doing this right..."_

"I didn't know you could dance well," Cory whispered to her ear while they were dancing.

She giggled then whispered back, "but you did know we've done a lot of coreography on set."

"_Cause lovers dance when they're feeling in love, spotlight shining, it's all about us, it's all about us. And every heart in the room will melt, this is a feeling I've never felt but, it's all about us..."_

"It sounds silly, but, I'm happy you're here," Diana whispered to Chord while they were still dancing.

He blushed then whispered, "me too. I love being around you." Then they smiled at each other.

He walked in to the café. He looked everywhere, tried to find her. Then, he never thought that he would witness that tragic moment.

"_Don't know what's got into me, why I feel this way. Can we dance real slow, can I hold you real close..."_

He pulled her towards him. She smiled then laid her head on his chest.

Theo still can't believe what he was seeing. Tears ran down his cheeks. He immediately walked out the café.

"_Do you hear that love, they're playing our song, do you think we're ready, oh I'm really feeling it..."_

Chord pulled her towards him then kissed her forehead. She blushed then smiled at him. He then smiled back at her.

Lea lifted her head slowly. She looked at his eyes deeply, and so did he. They smiled at each other.


End file.
